purple
by Nonny21
Summary: when Magnus introduces his newest student to his oldest friend sparks fly.  the vibrent colorful Aubrey and the old as dirt Xifan hate each other on sight.  so how can it possibly be that they love each other?
1. story of a girl

_**Absolutely (story of a girl)**_

_**Your cloths nerve wear as well the next day, **_

_**and your hair never falls in quite the same way,**_

_**you never seem to run out of things to say.**_

_**This is the story of a girl...**_

Magnus Bane watched the young female warlock as she dashed back and forth around his loft, she was cleaning again. His mind flashed to the last person who had compulsively straightened up his house... Jace. The only reason he had put up with it then had been because Jace was Alec's adopted brother and best friend. His eyes moved to the closed door where his beloved now slept.

Alec was Magnu's one true weakness, he found it hard to deny that man anything...as proved by the young girl now scrubbing the floors on her hands in knees. He had to grudgingly admit that she was a beautiful young woman. She was as pale as any vampire, tall and slender, with the perfect pert breast and just a little curve to her hip. She still had the slightly rounded cheeks and too big eyes of the child she had been... would always be.

"Are you going to be cleaning like that all day?" Magnus inquired, managing to put the the right amount of amusement in his voice to get her to look up. He was rewarded with the shocked stair of her stunningly purple eyes. She hadn't even known that he was watching her.

"I'm s..sorry?" she tossed her head, trying to flip a pink curl out of her face. She had amazing hair, Magnus envied her that. A million curls spilled down her back and into her eyes, forming a rainbow of perfect ringlets and she hadn't done so much as brush the silken mass.

"It is terribly boring, sitting here watching you clean my home. You do know, I believe Alec might be offended that you don't think he cleans well enough." Magnus was inspecting his fingernails, witch were painted with three coats of sparkling nail polish.

The girls face paled even more, something Magnus had not though possible, and she began to stammer. "I...that is I didn't... I don't mean..." she was blinking rapidity, twisting her slim fingers together in her lap in nervous frustration.

"never mind that." Magnus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, the scrub brush and bucket of hot soapy water disappeared, leaving a few stray bubbles to glide across the now clean floor. "we have a few hours before my sweet awakens and I do not wish to spend my time sitting about whilst you bloody your pretty little hands or give yourself a permanent hunch."

she was shaking now, her petite frame racked by the shudders. All her nervous shivering reminded Magnus of one of those little ankle biter dogs that were so popular, a chiuahua. "w...what are you going to do?" he voice shook just as much as her body. Damn! The woman actually believed he was going to do something dreadfully horrible to her.

Magnus sucked in a deep calming breath before answering. "considering the man I love is in the other room and would be displeased to wake hearing your screams and finding me raping you...not that." he tried to make his tone flippant, but he was insulted at the way she shrank away at the word _rape._

"s...s...sex isn't the only thing Warlocks w...w...want." she stuttered out. Magnus opened his mind, sending his inner eyes out to her. She was wearing multiple layers of long sleeve shirts, more than one pair of pants, and under it all... a leotard. The one piece kind dancers wore. She thought that if it took a man long enough to get her cloths off he might lose interest.

"Being a warlock yourself you would know." he gave her a nod of his head. Flecks of glitter shined in his hair as the light hit it. Magnus loved glitter, and sparkles. He made it a point to be as shiny and beautiful as he could whenever possible. He always wanted to look his best, not just because he only wanted Alec to see him when he was at his best, but because it made him feel good. Magnus wondered idly how long it had been since this little warlock had felt anything but fear and shame.

"i don't know anything." she denied, he voice a little stronger. The sad part was she wasn't lieing. No one had taught her how to control her magic, or even explained how it was she had gotten it. It had been the same for him. His mother had hung herself, he'd burned his step father to ash while the man had been trying to drown him.

Magnus felt a stab of pity for the girl. She was still just a child, yet she had been put through hell in the name of something she couldn't hope to understand. "we're gonna change that." his voice was soft now. As a rule, Magnus was normally playful and happy, but there were times that called for all seriousness. He rose from the chaise lounge where he had been sprawled and moved to stand in front of her.

Holding out one of his hands, with it's long finger covered in jewel incrusted rings, and smiled down at her. "we are going to change that right now."

Aubrey didn't know how It happened. She had been doing her nervous thing, cleaning until the skin on her hands cracked and bled and her back ached. Scrubbing until all her strength was gone and she collapsed into a heap, finally tired enough to sleep. The next thing she knew she was sliding her hand into the strong capable hand of Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn.

She had spent her whole life trying to hide what she was. Her powers had apparently began to show at an unusually young age. As a baby in her crib she would shoot up puffs of sparkling purple smoke, sending the mobile spinning, entertaining herself. No one wanted to hold the baby with the rainbow hair. No one wanted to talk to the girl who babbled in tongs they didn't have a prayer of understanding.

The men had come for her when she was ten, when her mother's fear of her own daughter had become too much to bare. She could no longer bring herself to look at the child she had bore without a cold thread of fear running up her back causing her to shiver. Aubrey wasn't sure where her mother had met the men, or what the deal had been but when they strode into her house with long purposeful strides, she had thought..._ that is how I'm supposed to look, cool, calm confident._

Aubrey had been excited to see them, they were different, like her. One had eyes that were two different colors, and he'd cut holes in his long black trench coat to make room for the huge bat like wings that sprouted from his back. The other had faintly green skin, webbed fingers and a long snake like tail. When they addressed her, calling her a 'child of Lilith', and held out their big deformed hands...she had gone with them willingly.

Aubrey shuddered, remembering their hands closing around hers, engulfing her's in their hard grasp. Magnus's hand was cool and gentile as he pulled her to her feet. His hands weren't as big as those of the monsters from the past. He looked her in the eyes, standing toe to toe with her, treating her not as a servant or a slave, but as an equal.

"Not all warlocks are evil Aubrey." his voice was smooth and soothing. "The half dose of humanity in us means we can choose who and what we want to be. I chose to be good, I chose to live and love and be loved." a smile spread across his face as he thought about Alec and his friends. "what will you choose little girl?"


	2. Cptn Crash and the beautyqueen from Mars

_**Captain crash and the beauty queen from mars**_

_**another local legend and his long time lucky charm...**_

_**you and me we're invincible together **_

_**we can be oh so tragical**_

_**whatever**_

Alec watched from the doorway as Magnus offered his hand to the young female warlock they had rescued together. There had been a time when Magnus believed his capacity to feel anything had dwindled down to nothing. Alec had never believed it, Magnus was one of the most emotional beings he knew.

The girl, Aubrey, accepted Magnus's hand and stood motionless as she listened to what he had to say. Alec wanted to throw his arms around his man and kiss his face off for how gentile and sweet he behaved towards the poor frightened girl. "what will you choose little girl?"

Alec moved then, it was too big a question to expect an immediate answer. He put a gentile, loving, hand on Magnus's solder and did his best to smile at the girl. Alec had never been particularly friendly towards downworlders before he met Magnus. Even after it had taken him forever to untangle his his emotions. He had eventually found his way into Magnus's arms; a place he never wanted to leave.

The Raid two nights before had been brutal, the Clave had received information the a warlock club down town (club dread), was not only breaking to accords by killing humans, but also harboring demons. They had been right, but it had been so much worse that that.

The club was decorated with dark mahogany tables and a marble topped bar where patrons were supposed to enjoy the live music and risky dresses of the part fay waitress. Instead they had found room upon room of torture and death. Alec closed his eyes, he could still see the white walls painted with brownish red splatters... drying blood. The few Warlocks they saw in the so called warlock club were the male bartenders, until they got up stairs.

It had been Clary who found them, her horrified shrieks for Alec and Jace to come help reverberated throughout the halls. Every one came running, no one was prepared for what they saw. Five young warlock women, chained to beds. They were naked, bused and bloody. Not even Jace had a snide remark for the dire situation. Alec had called for Magnus then, begging him to use his magic and heal the girls.

Magnus had done his best, draining himself both physically and magically. unfortunately most of the girls had been to far gone for him to be of any help. He had managed to save only two of the five. The other girl had been brought to the institute for further help and Alec, in a rare moment of weakness had insisted that Aubrey come home with them, Magnus hadn't argued, he'd do anything for Alec.

Magnus's free hand moved up to cover Alec's. He turned his head to gaze lovingly over his shoulder. "i want to be g...good." the girl spoke, shocking both men. They stared at her, open mouthed, in shock. "t...the last time I s..saw a mouth l...like that it h...had a hook in it." she stuttered through the joke, they still gaped.

Magnus recovered first, flashing her his most charming smile, "Well then, the first thing we need to do I fix your wardrobe." he looked her up and down. "no one with your face shod dress so drab." he motioned with his head towards Alec. "I've been trying to fix him up _forever_, but he's hopeless." he said with an exasperated sigh. Alec obligingly cuffed him on the solder, wringing the tiniest giggle from Aubrey.

Aubrey stood in front of Magnus's full length mirror staring in horror at her reflection. When he had said he was going to get her dressed up she hadn't know he'd meant as his female doppelganger. He'd congered up a scandalous outfit consisting of: a skin tight baby pink tank that didn't quite cover her stomach, leaving an inch of pale skin showing between the skimpy shirt and the skin tight sparkling black leather pants that matched the floor length sleeveless coat.

"You look absolutely fabulous!" Magnus gloated over his own fashion seance. Alec snicked behind his hand. "now you'll fit right in with the rest of the warlocks I know." he declared. Aubrey turned her purple gaze on Alec, pleading for help.

"He's telling the truth." Alec admitted. "all his warlock friends are as strange as he is.

"Hay..." Magnus turned to him, a hurt expression on his face. Alec moved forward to plant a comforting kiss on his pouting lips.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing." he whispered into Magnus's hungry mouth. Aubrey watched them curiously. She had never been privy to a loving relationship between any one. The fact that these two men, so different in so may ways, worked so hard together to make their relation ship a working partnership... astounded her.


	3. fire and rain

_**Fire and rain**_

_**been walking my mind to an easy time,**_

_**my back turned towards the sun.**_

_**lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around.**_

_**Well there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come,**_

_**sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground.**_

Excitement thrummed to life inside Aubrey at the very idea of learning to use her magic. Magnus was old, eight hundred years old, if he and Alec were to be believed. He new the ins and outs of warlock powers. It had taken him centuries to learn every thing he knew, and not for nothing was he the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"what would you like to learn first? Transfiguration is always fun, or levitating..."

"fighting!" Aubrey didn't stutter over _that _word. She wanted to know every thing there was about beating the crap out of any one and every one. She wanted to take her revenge on the mother who had tossed her away, on the men who had allowed her to be used, and the demons who had used her.

Magnus chuckled, "you want to fight do you little girl?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Alec cautioned. He looked Aubrey up and down. She was less than petite, she was down right tiny. He had seen first hand the large amount of magic that could be contained in such a small package... Elves were only 8 inches tall but damn if they couldn't pack a wallop.

Aubrey hadn't been raised to know her strengths and weaknesses, and Magnus knew exactly what he was doing when it came time to fight. Alec was afraid that no matter how gentile or careful Magnus was, little Aubrey was going to get hurt.

"Alec," Magnus cooed, turning and taking him into his arms. "I know I let you bring her home because you gave me that sweet look with those big blue eyes of yours and begged me to let you keep her..." his voice dropped to an intimate whisper, a caress of air against Alec's ear. "I'm such a sap when it comes to you; but she is not a puppy. The Clave didn't get all of the demons the other night, and they are going to want her back. It is better if she can help us when the time comes to fight."

Alec pulled back a little, starring up into the face of his beloved. All of the playful teasing was gone from Magnus's now solemn expression. "we're going to fight for her?" he asked. It was strange, the way every thing in him pulled towards this girl. Not in the same way his heart and body pulled towards the man he loved, but in the way he was compelled to take care of Izzy or Clary.

"she is ours now." Magnus confirmed. "yes my love, you can keep your little lost puppy...for now." it wasn't a promise of forever, but it would work, for now. Alec nodded his assent, Magnus would teach Aubrey every thing he knew and she would be theirs.

Aubrey was a quick learner, she listened to every word Magnus said intently. She watched his demonstrations and picked up the subtle nuances in the way he moved as he created the glittering blue flames and how he pushed his hand forward to direct it at the target. They'd had to find an empty where house to hold their lessons in after the third time she set the couch on fire. Magnus would not have cared, he just popped in a new one every time, but sweet Alec considered that stealing.

"good Aubrey!' he called across the wide open expanse of the empty factory's third floor. "feet a little further apart, hunch you back a little more, just like that! Now, try again." Aubrey followed his every direction.

"she is doing much better." Alec observed. Magnus gave a grunt of accent, but he didn't see her hit the target. "hello?" Alec put his hand over the screen of Magnus's I phone.

"what?" Magnus looked up, confused. Aubrey was standing in front of them, a smile wavering on her face. When he continued to stair blankly her solders drooped and the periwinkle eyes turned to a stormy Violet. Alec moved in that graceful way he had, and wrapped the girl in his arms.

"you are doing wonderfully." he told her, glaring at Magnus over her head.

"what did I do?"

"where is your head?" Alec demanded. Magnus pulled the phone from his love's hand and put it back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, it's just... strange." he looked off into the distance, the slits in his eyes nearly disappearing.

"Earth to Mag..." Aubrey called. She had become so comfortable with these two men over the past few wees. They were like her family true Alec was not quite old enough to be an adoptive father to her, he was only a few years older than her self...but he acted like a father. His family: Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace, had accepted her readily and she felt safe with them.

Magnus had refused to bring any of his magical friends around her , claiming she was not ready for the lunacy that was the warlock world. Aubrey didn't take offense, she was happy living in the comfortable cocoon of love and safety they had created for her.

Aubrey and Alec watched in dismay as Magnus collapsed onto the floor. "what is he doing?" she whispered to Alec who shook his head in exasperation.

"Magnus?" Alec laid a hand on his solder. "is every thing alright?"

"He's alive." Magnus's voice sounded incredulous.

"who?" both Aubrey and Alec demanded, both feeling a stab of jealousy. It didn't matter who it was that was still alive, they had all of Magnus's attention and neither his adopted daughter or the man who loved him liked it.

"Xifan." he said the name as if he expected them to understand. "my older brother."


	4. head strong

"_**Head strong"**_

_**back off I'll take you on,**_

_**I'm head strong to take on anyone,**_

_**I know that you are wrong,**_

_**this is not where you belong!**_

Older brother, as in older than eight hundred. The very thought shook Aubrey. She wasn't frightened about coming face to face with yet another potentially dangerous warlock; Alec ans Magnus wouldn't let any one hurt her. Instead Aubrey found herself once more on her hands and knees, cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush.

There was a knock at the door and every thing in Aubrey stilled. It felt as if for a complete minuet her lungs ceased breathing, her heart quit beating, all of her attention focused on who was at the door. Magnus was the one to open the door, "Xifan."

"Brother." the men acknowledge one another before the unmistakable sound of boots on wood signaled that Magnus's brother had entered the house. Aubrey cringed to hear him clunking across her clean floor in his shoes. It was quiet for a long time after that and Aubrey grew more nervous.

For the past hundred years Magnus had been under the impression that his brother had grown sick of living without feelings and taken his own life. So why weren't they talking. In-spite of the warning bells going off in her brain Aubrey poked her head out of the bathroom.

Magnus saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He, Alec, and Xifan were standing in the middle of the living room looking each other over. The two had never been close, especially since Xifan was nearly five hundred years older than Magnus. But other than their father they were the only family each other had.

"Aubrey, come meet my brother." Magnus encouraged, holing out a hand to her. Xifan's brow furrowed, Aubrey frowned. The brothers didn't look a thing alike. Xifan's skin had a faintly blueish tint to it, and his hair was so black it shone blue in the light. His eyes were similar to Magnus's, they were green cats eyes, but without the exotic slant. He was built differently too, where Magnus was slender and lean Xifan was big and muscular.

"who is this?" the big man demanded of his brother. He let those strange eyes travel up and down her body. Aubrey felt naked in the barely there cloths Magnus had selected for her.

"n...none of your business!" she snapped, not sure why she felt so defensive. Maybe it was the way he was undressing her in his mind.

"nice to meet you, none of your business." he looked back at his brother. "i can see your choice in friends hasn't improved at all." he looked meaningfully towards Alec. Aubrey stepped in front of her adoptive father, her face a mask of fury. _How dare he insult Magnus and Alec?_

"he may not have had a choice as to being related to losers, but a least he can choose who his friends are." Aubrey was shocked at herself. Not just for the rude remark but because she hadn't stuttered at all while delivering it.

"right, so rather than spend time with one of the oldest and most powerful warlocks of all time... he adopts unwanted riffraff from off the street." Xifan sounded board, Magnus didn't seem in the least offended.

"old, fat, and stuck up...i can't imagine why Magnus hasn't wanted anything to do with you for the past century. Could it be because you are as tasteless as flat soda..." she looked meaningfully at the plain black slacks and shirt he had on. Xifan didn't seem share in his brother's love for all things sparkly. "or as useless as a fart in church?"

one of Xifan's blue/black brows arched. It had been longer than he could remember since any one had been anything but respectful towards him. This little spitfire seemed to dislike him on principal. "perhaps it was I who found _him_ useless?" he suggested.

"Right Magnus is useless, and your high warlock of what exactly? Some one's out house maybe? The only person who ever thought you were important is yourself... you selfrichus blue..."

"That's enough Brie." Magnus told her with a chuckle. He pulled her back to his side and grinned at his brother. "she is something isn't she?"

"that she is."

"Go to hell!" she spat. The brothers began to laugh. Aubrey was horrified with herself, she had just insulted Magnus's brother, granted she had been trying to defend her beloved family, but it seemed he had been joking. What was worse was that Magnus and Alec had known he was goading her, and let her fly off the handle.

With a snap of her finger a fresh bucket of steaming hot water and scrub brush appeared by the door. She dashed over, ready to scrub away the footprints Xifan had left. "I do wounder where she is getting those." Alec murmured, weaving his fingers through Magnus's and smiling at Xifan.

"she always like that?" Xifan, who was watching Aubrey, asked. Magnus just shrugged.

"she is who she is, far be it for me to judge her...or change her." he led his brother over to the couch, settling himself onto and armchair and pulling Alec down onto his lap. "you didn't suddenly contact after a century of silence to just to get Aubrey's goat, so why are you here?"

"can't I simply long for a meaningful relationship with my little brother?"

"do you?" Alec asked blandly, obviously buying that line as much as Magnus was.

"no." Xifan dropped the friendly pretense, his eyes darted over to Aubrey who was still engrossed in her scrubbing. "he's here Mag...and he is looking for a girl... a young female warlock with rainbow curls who is said to hold the key to turning mortals immortal."

OoO

please take the time to leave me a comment, it only takes a moment and makes me insanely happy!(as if I wasn't already insane enough!)

thank you to xMomokox for being my first review!


End file.
